onepunchmanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1 (Gearbram)
Chapter 1: The Beginning About 19 years later.... A young man with bright red and messy hair is sleeping on the couch of his apartment.... ???: Zzzzzzzzzzzz....zzzzzz.zzzz.....zzz.. TV '''(Yes he left it ON!) - Interviewer': Today we have a very special guest here today, who is also ready to give us an interview! He is the greatest and strongest hero alive, the S-Class Rank 1 hero himself! '''The' "Super Awesome Shining Perfect Hero" Starlight!!!!! TV - Starlight: '''Fuffufufufu (Very confident laugher), I am just a normal man, there is no need to introduce me in such a flashy way...............Just JOKING!!!!!!! Suddenly a bright spotlight is directed at him, which is almost blinding!!! '''TV - Starlight: Of course i can only be introduced this way!! Thank you for having me anyway! TV- Interviewer: Soooo your fans have many questions for you, one of them is: What does it mean to be a real hero for you? TV - Starlight: 'Such a trivial question...the answer is simple: ''You just have to be invincible and a symbol of absolute sovereignty!!! People will feel only safe, if they know who the hero is, that will come to save them! An individual who vanquishes every monster and villain brilliantly! There is no place for those who lack brilliance among the heroes! '''TV - Interviewer: Wow! That is quite the answer, as expected from the No. 1 hero of the entire wor--- Suddenly the tv is turned off....... ???: Yaaaaawwnnnn....another boring and meaningless day, i guess....."Starlight", he sure knows how to make things interesting.... The young man enters the bathroom, brushes his teeth and then changes his clothes, wearing a lab coat now. '-Inner Monologue-' Hi there! The name's [[Kiseki|'Kiseki']], 19 years old. I pretty much have a boring and "average" life.....hmmm..well, that is not really true. I'm both the assistance to Dr. Anima, as well as his son. He is the worlds greatest Mysterious Being (also known as "Monsters") expert. My mom and older sister died shortly before i was born, according to him. Together, we are studying various specimen, which we get from the Hero Association. Corpses, body parts and things a like from monsters, who cause havoc. We normally get "Wolf" or "Tiger" level specimen, which we use for our research. While i don't particularly hate my job, i wish to be something else.... '-End of Inner Monologue-' Kiseki leaves his apartment and drives to the laboratory of the doc, which is close to his home. It is a large building hidden in a forest. Only he and his father are researching there, as most scientists are scared of the creatures known as "Mysterious Beings" and the dangers that even their corpses might bring upon the world. Kiseki enters the laboratory.... Dr. Anima: Ahhhhh there you are son! Enthusiastic as ever! Kiseki: -_- Dr. Anima: Today, we have gotten a very special specimen, i'm sure you will be surprised...A-Class rarely leave something of Mysterious Beings, but this one is well kept....It is the real deal, a "Demon" level threat!! Kiseki: Whaaaaattt?! Reallyy?! "Demon"? Who defeated it, by the way? Dr. Anima: Let's see according to this tag.... it was defeated by..huh?!... not an A-Class hero...but a S-Class hero! That is quite the rare specimen we got, S-Class heroes normally vanquish them completely, as they think, that even their remains might be a danger to the world. Kiseki: S-Class? Which one? Dr. Anima: Great Olympus, Rank 12, the one who is said to possess the strength of 6 gods and 6 goddesses. Kiseki thinking: "Great Olympus..just a big talk...nothing more, he isn't a real hero, all he cares for is to stand out with his strength, thinking he is the mightiest among the heroes like the "No. 1"". Kiseki sees a large tube with a menacing looking creature in it. There is written on it: "Demon level threat, Grizzlygator, born to an alligator and a grizzly". Kiseki: Looks scary... Dr. Anima: Heeyy over there, i need your help, come here! I need to put all these packages into the cellar! Kiseki: Coming!!! Suddenly...the tube is cracking!! Grizzlygator: Roaaarrrrrrrr!!!! The monster recovered from the wounds it received from Great Olympus! It wasn't really dead!! Kiseki: ...!!!??? Father the monster is still alive!!! Run for your life! Dr. Anima enters the hall again... Dr. Anima: Did you say something? I didn't hea--- His father is suddenly punched by the monster and smacked into the wall....His head is bleeding and he coughed blood, before he fell unconscious to the ground.... Kiseki: Father!!!! Grizzlygator: Roaarrrrrrr!!!!! Kiseki quickly grabs a broom, which was nearby and attacks the monster with it......with no effect..the broom broke easily. The monster slams Kiseki and hurts him severely...he is close to death and bleeding..... Grizzlygator: Roaarrrrrrr!!!!! The monster then heads towards Dr. Anima, who is lying unconscious on the ground, seemingly wanting to eat him. Kiseki: Urrggghhh...Father....if i just had enough strength to protect you... Suddenly......A mysterious man in a gold-colored ornate knight armor with a sword and shield appears before the monster. ???: No need to worry... real strength does not only come with your power, but also from your heart and soul!! Kiseki: Who...who are you?! The Grizzlygator charges at the mysterious man....But the hero easily stops it with his left hand...The monster tries to bite the man's arm off but.... ???: Take that!!! He throws an extremely powerful punch (he didn't use his sword), which blows off the head of the monster and kills it instantly!!! ???: Who i am, you ask? I'm the hero who saved both, you and your father! I'm the Knight of Justice!!! Kiseki then loses consciousness.... End of Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 0: The Child of the Monster Next Chapter: Chapter 2: What is a hero? Category:Gearbram Category:Gearbram's Chapters